


Dare I Disturb Your Slumber, My Love

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sentient Atlantis, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hates feeling cold :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare I Disturb Your Slumber, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> This is for a story trade with popkin16, my prompts were McShep and 'huddling for warmth' :) After SGARB I felt like doing something light and fluffy, and this prompt seemed like the perfect fit for my mood ^_^ Hope you like this, bb! Unbetad, mistakes are mine all mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/35207.html)

 

Dare I Disturb Your Slumber, My Love

 

Rodney was not a cheerful man by nature, and disliked many a thing to a widely varying degree. While incompetence for example, or someone not being able to see how he was right and you were wrong, were near the top of Rodney's list, there were a great number of things that he considered to be minor nuisances, but nonetheless highly annoying; such as feeling cold. Rodney absolutely hated having cold fingers or toes, shivering for lack of warmth, getting goose bumps on his skins, how the chill of damp weather seeped into his bones, and many other aspects and effects of low temperatures.

Rodney was also very intelligent and vocally proud of it, and in all honesty he had every reason to be. Yet he had never quite caught on to the fact that whenever he ended up sleeping with John—both in the literal and figurative sense of the word; the end result of both being that John stayed over and they shared Rodney's ample sized bed—sometime during the still-too-early hours of the dawn the temperature in his quarters dropped slightly. Not to a degree that would cause Rodney to take too much notice, but just enough to make him stir in his sleep and snuggle up closer to John for warmth, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on John's chest. Once pressed flush against the heat of John's skin under the covers and getting back in the zone of comfortable, cuddly warmth, Rodney sighed contentedly and returned to his dreaming.

John always woke up, and carefully settled his arm over Rodney's back. He spent a moment studying Rodney's peaceful figure, smiling in a tender way that others rarely, if ever, got to see. Before falling asleep again, John sent a silent thank you to Atlantis, and placed the lightest of kisses on Rodney's head, whispering the words he had yet to say out loud in the light of day.

For the rest of the night she kept watch over them, guarding their rest and humming softly, as the morning slowly painted the room and the sleeping lovers with gold.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
